Shiko Jikan
Shiko Jikan (棟方じかん) is an all girl group in Hello! Project. The group was made to rival Happy Jikan, but the group is considered an original group. The group was first formed in 2007. Shiko Jikan's highest selling single is Sayonara Shugyou / Ongaku no Theory / YES! Watashi no Mirai! with 8,234,998 copies sold and Shiko Jikan's least selling single is Natsu no go aisatsu with only 18,990 copies sold. Members Current Members Fourth Generation (2011) *Cing Xiu (庆秀; ) - General *Cai Ting (蔡醍嗯; ) - Lieutenant Fifth Generation (2013) *Cai Yanyu (蔡烟雨; ) *Zoeng Biyu (郑宇; ) *Hsiao Karen (萧凯伦; ) *Li Yoku (黎育库; ) Sixth Generation (2013) *Kao JingJing (花王晶晶; ) *Nyu Xiwang (西王丹; ) Seventh Generation (2015) *Kwok Meiying (國美迎; ) Eighth Generation (2017) *Hao Xiang (郝祥; ) *Ngui Jiani (阮建義; ) *Song Ruina (宋瑞娜; ) *Guao Szu (高祖祖; ) Former Members 1st Gen (2007)= *Lei Huian (graduated October 23, 2009; G 2007-02-24 until 2009-10-23) (Color: ) *Zau Chen (graduated July 27, 2013; G 2009-10-23 until 2013-07-23) (Color- ) *Guo Cuifen (graduated December 15, 2014; G 2013-07-27 until 2014-12-14) (Color: ) *Sung Meilin (graduated July 11, 2014) (Color: ) *Can Huifang (graduated May 23, 2011) (Color: ) *Teng Peizhi (graduated June 23, 2014) (Color: ) |-|2nd Gen (2008)= *Tseng Qi (graduated May 26, 2017; G 2014-12-14 until 2017-05-26) (Color: ) *Li Qian (withdrew June 1, 2008) (Color: White) *Rong Yan (graduated October 1, 2016) (Color: ) |-|3rd Gen (2010)= *Hu Hong (graduated April 31, 2012) (Color: ) *Xiaoli Zhilan (graduated June 25, 2013) (Color: ) |-|4th Gen (2011)= *Shea Wenqian (graduated November 18, 2015) (Color: ) History 2006 On November 16, Tsunku revealed that auditions were going on to form a new group. The auditions would end in February. 2007 On February 24, the winners were announced. It was revealed that six girls were chosen to form the unit. The name was chosen to be Shiko Jikan and their debut double sided A single, Hardwork!!/EXTRA which would be released in August. On August 19, Shiko Jikan released their first single Hardwork!!/EXTRA, which became their best selling single until Kono Toori. On November 9, Shiko Jikan released their second single, STYLE. It ranked number 2 on the Oricon Charts. 2008 On February 27, Shiko Jikan released their third single, Kanashiki Love Story. In March, Shiko Jikan had their first joint tour, Happy Shiko Jikan 2008 Tour Haru ~Kofaku no Shiko~. They announce they would hold auditions for a second generation. The auditions started on April 1 and ended on May 30. Li Qian, Tseng Qi and Rong Yan were added to the group. On June 1, Li Qian withdrew from the group. A message was released about the matter: "As of June 1, 2008, second generation member, Li Qian will not be a part of Shiko Jikan due to her parents request. '' ''We still hope you will support Shiko Jikan" On June 9, Shiko Jikan released their fourth single, Watashi kara Anata Ee~. Despite popular belief, this was not the debut single of the second generation, since the auditions ended later than expected. On July 18, Shiko Jikan anounced they would hold national handshake events across Japan. On August 23, Shiko Jikan released their first photobook, Shiko♦Jikan. On September 9, Shiko Jikan released their fifth single, POSSIBILITIES/Endless Genjitsu. This was the debut single of the second generation On November 14, General, Lei Huian announced her graduation from the group. She released this statement, I, Lei Huian, will graduate from Shiko Jikan and Hello! Project. I really have loved the year I became a member of Shiko Jikan, really this is the best time of my life. As it may not be known, I got accepted into my high school of choice, but to due school rules, I must give up Shiko Jikan. '' ''I will graduate from Shiko Jikan on October 23, 2009 to continue on my educational route. I am not needed at my new school until November, so Tsunku-San told me that he thinks it would be best if I leave at that time. Also, Zau Chen will take my place as General. I know this is unfortunate, but please support Shiko Jikan with all your heart!~ Lei Huian, General On December 19, Shiko Jikan released their sixth single, Mou sugu ni,hikkoshite imasu! The single ranked number 29 on the Oricon charts, becoming their lowest selling single until Natsu no go aisatsu. 2009 On January 15, Shiko Jikan went to France to perform in Japan Expo. They were the guests of honor. On March 12, Shiko Jikan released their sixth single, Kono Toori, which ranked 1 on the weekly Oricon Charts and charted for five weeks. This is their currently highest selling single. On May 18, Shiko Jikan released their seventh single, Shuǐpíng, it was their first single to be in Chinese. On July 2, Shiko Jikan released their eighth single, Wánměi, it was their second single to be in Chinese and the last single to feature Lei Huian. The single ranked 2 on the weekly Oricon Charts. On August 10, Shiko Jikan released their first album First 1. It featured four of their singles and several new songs. On October 18, during the Shiko Jikan 2009 Aki ~Good Luck Huian!~ it was announced that there would be auditions for a third generation. The auditions would start on December 14, 2009 and would end on January 31 ,2010. On October 23, Lei Huian graduated from Shiko Jikan. On October 24, Zau Chen became General of Shiko Jikan. 2010 On February 1, two girls were added to Shiko Jikan. They were announced as the official members of the third generation. On February 19, Shiko Jikan released their ninth single, Suki Sugite Baka Mitai. It was DEF. DIVA cover and their first and only cover. On April 16, Shiko Jikan released their second photobook, It's Shiko Jikan!~ On June 17, Shiko Jikan released tenth single, Crazy,Junjou,Seishun. On August 17, Shiko Jikan released their second album Hello! 2. On December 10, the fourth generation auditions were announced. They would start on February 1, 2011 and end on March 31, 2011. On December 13, Shiko Jikan released their eleventh single, Kyori. 2011 On April 1, three girls were added to the line up. On April 5, Shiko Jikan released their twelfth single, All I Want Is YOU. Each girl in the fourth generation all had one solo line in the song, thus making this their debut single. On April 31, Shiko Jikan released their first Mini Album, PaTi REVOLUTION. This became the best selling mini album in Hello! Project. This was the debut album of the fourth generation. On May 23, Can Huifang left Shiko Jikan due to personal problems. She had no graduation ceremony. On July 13, Shiko Jikan released their thirtheenth single, Natsu no go aisatsu. It was the first single not to feature Can Huifang and became their lowest selling single. On October 10, Shiko Jikan released their fourteenth single, MAGIC WINGS On December 30, Shiko Jikan released their photobook, Happy New Years! 2012 On February 18, Hu Hong announced her graduation from Shiko Jikan and Hello! Project. She released this statement. "I Hu Hong will graduate from Shiko Jikan and Hello! Project on April 30, 2012. Two years ago, I was added to Shiko Jikan. I thought it would be a breeze performing my best, but I learned that even my best wasn't enough. I always felt pressured to over exceed and to become center. I did succeed in that, but I never felt connected to the songs. I hate to admit it, but I just feel out of place here. The fourth gen works harder and get more done than I ever had. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I think it's time that I leave. I feel like there's just a gap between the real me and the Shiko Jikan me. It's been bothering me for awhile now that I couldn't connect to our songs. When I leave, I'll be focusing full time on my education and I plan on moving back to China. I think this will be for the best for me and Shiko Jikan. I talked this over with Tsunku-San and Akami-San and already have a date for graduation. I hope this doesn't get you mad but I'm leaving without a ceremony. I don't think I deserve it. Tsunku-san did say however I would have a private graduation ceremony, he insisted it. I thank you for everything and I hope you support Shiko Jikan, even in my departure. Hu Hong, Third Generation Member On April 8, Shiko Jikan released their fifteenth single, Asa no Taiyou. It would be the last single to feature Hu Hong. On May 23, Hu Hong graduated to pursue a normal life. On August 19, Shiko Jikan released their sixteenth single, Shiroi. This was the first single not to feature Hu Hong. On November 14, Shiko Jikan released their seventeenth single, Taking Off! In December, the name of their Spring Concert, Shiko Jikan Spring Tour 2013 ~Zau♦10~, the setlist and concert venues were released a few hour later. 2013 On January 24, Shiko Jikan released their third album 3 SOUL. On February 9, Shiko Jikan released their eighteenth single, Ichido. On April 5, on the first day of their Spring Tour, the fifth generation audition was announced. They are called Shiko Jikan ~Hyper Sakura Mirai Shoujo~ Fifth Generation Auditions. They will start on May 2, 2013. On May 19, Shiko Jikan's twenty first single was announced. It's call KISS/A.shi.te.ru Lullaby. It's set to be released on July 20. On June 25, Xiaoli Zhilan suddenly resigned from the group. There is no statement at this time. On July 27, Zau Chen graduated from Shiko Jikan. On July 28, Shiko Jikan's twenty second single was performed. The title was confirmed to be, Ài de xiàohuà/Huǒhuā, and was released on September 20, 2013. On October 18, two new members were added to Shiko Jikan, they will make their debut at the 2014 H!P Winter Tour. 2014 On May 3, the remaining first generation members of Shiko Jikan announced their graduation. The dates of each member's graduation have been announced as the following. *Guo Cuifen - December 15, 2014 *Sung Meilin - July 11, 2014 *Teng Peizhi - June 23, 2014 On June 23, Teng Peizhi graduated from the group. On July 11, Sung Meilin graduated from the group. On December 15, Guo Cuifen graduated from the group. Tseng Qi became general of the group. 2015 On March 15, Shiko Jikan's 7th generation audition was announced. On May 23, Shea Wenqian announced her graduation in order to focus on a solo career. She will graduate at Nippon Budokan on November 18, 2015. On October 1, Shiko Jikan announced the sole winner of the 7th generation audition, Kwok Meiying. On November 18, Shea Wenqian graduated from the group. 2016 On January 30, Rong Yan announced her graduation from the group in order to focus on her studies. She will graduate from Shiko Jikan in Fall 2016. On October 1, Rong Yan graduated from the group. On November 23, the eighth generation audition was announced. The results would be announced in Spring 2017. On December 16, Tseng Qi announced her graduation from Shiko Jikan. She will graduate from the group at the end of the 2017 spring tour. 2017 On May 23, the eighth generation was added to the group. Discography Singles #2007.08.19 Hardwork!!/EXTRA #2007.11.09 STYLE #2008.02.27 Kanashiki Love Story #2008.06.09 Watashi kara Anata Ee~ #2008.09.18 POSSIBILITIES/Endless Genjitsu #2008.12.19 Mou sugu ni, hikkoshite imasu #2009.03.12 Kono Toori #2009.05.18 Shuǐpíng #2009.07.02 Wánměi #2010.02.19 Suki Sugite Baka Mitai #2010.06.17 Crazy, Junjou, Seishun #2010.12.13 Kyori #2011.04.05 All I want is YOU #2011.07.13 Natsu no go aisatsu #2011.10.03 MAGIC WINGS #2012.04.08 Asa no Taiyou #2012.08.19 Shiroi #2012.11.14 Taking off! #2013.02.09 Ichido #2013.05.16 Vivid Rose ~Midnight Love~ #2013.06.20 KISS / A.i.shi.te.ru Lullaby #2013.09.20 Ài de xiàohuà / Huǒhuā #2014.01.25 Sayonara Shugyou / Ongaku no Theory / YES! Watashi no Mirai! #2014.04.21 Watashi no Tamashi Koe / ROCKSTART!!! #2014.10.16 Mermaid Festa Vol 1. ~Sayonara~ / Harajuku!! #2015.02.15 Niijiro Change! / Jihatsu / Mite Mite!!! #2015.07.26 Seishun DESTINATION / PURITY / Junon #2015.10.01 BELIEVE / Yòu tōngdào de / Yīgè rén de jìmò liúyán #2016.02.17 Are kara Boku wa Benkyou ga Te ni Tsukanai / Míshī Lèyuán / Watashitachi no mirai e #2016.08.04 COUNT ON!!! / Black Diamond / Endless POSSIBILITIES #2016.12.15 PUZZLE / Lemon Pie! / Sīkǎo dì mǔ #2017.04.28 The Long Road / Ongaku Train / Waratte! #2017.08.07 PARTY HARD! PARTY ON! / Aozora Heart / Niji no Tsukurikata #2017.12.08 Sapphire / Snow in the City #2018.03.29 Together+Forever Albums #2008.07.10 First 1 #2009.06.30 2 Happiness #2010.12.29 Girls 3 #2012.04.29 ROCK U 4 #2014.04.18 Uki Uki 5 #2015.08.26 No.6 #2016.10.15 LUCKY MIRACLE 7 #2017.10.10 Crazy Eight Mini Albums #2011.04.31 Party REVOLUTION #2014.11.18 PARTY REVOLUTION Vol 2. ~Connections~ Best Of Albums #2013.10.01 Best of Shiko Jikan ~Party Time~ Photobooks #2008.08.23] Shiko♦Jikan #2010.04.16 It's Shiko Jikan! #2013.11.23 Gen X #2014.07.23 Hawaii to Shiko Jikan! #2016.11.26 One, Two, Three. Sub Groups Not to be mistaken with shuffles units or other separate groups of Hello! Project. *Pixelmoni *Sumato Shoujo *Confetti!!!~ *Sunahama T.V Shows Not to be mistaken for TV shows that Shiko Jikan are featured in as regular guests or special appearances. #2007-2008 Thinking Time! #2009-2013 Hello! Shiko Jikan Show #2014- YO! SHIKO JIKAN! Trivia *They are the third most popular group in Hello! Project. *Their rival is Happy Jikan. *On all their costumes they wear an emblem (similar to S/mileage's emblem). *In most Shiko Jikan events (excluding tours) they wear a group uniform. *The group has been working for a high selling single to beat Kono Toori. They achieved this goal in 2013. *The group's singles have a funky vibe to them, however in recent years, they've been experimenting with their sound. *Rong Yan was the youngest person ever to enter Shiko Jikan, joining at eight years old. Her record will most likely never be defeated due to the bump up of ages in the third generation auditions. *They established member colors on July 2007. *Cai Ting is the shortest member ever to join Shiko Jikan. *They are one of the few groups not to have a full Japanese member. Read Also *List of Shiko Jikan Members *List of Shiko Jikan Concerts Category:Shiko Jikan Category:Shiko Jikan First Generation Category:Shiko Jikan Second Generation Category:Shiko Jikan Third Generation Category:Shiko Jikan Fourth Generation Category:Shiko Jikan Fifth Generation Category:2007 Debuts Category:Members who failed a Shiko Jikan Audition Category:Shiko Jikan Singles Category:Shiko Jikan Concerts Category:Shiko Jikan Calenders Category:Shiko Jikan Photobooks Category:Shiko Jikan Member Category:Bh Category:Chinese Nationality Category:Singles in Chinese Category:Shiko Jikan Auditions Category:Happy Jikan Category:Group Formations in 2007 Category:Rival Group Category:Happy Jikan Rival Category:Popular Groups Category:Shiko Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Hello! Project International Section Category:Shiko Jikan Eighth Generation